Guardian
by reichenbac
Summary: Sally meets her guardian


It was night in spring- sorry Spooksville. Sally was walking home, something that was usually unwise. Sally had been walking with watch , Adam was out of town with his dad some form of family holiday, but once watch reached his home Sally however was on her way to her's.

As she walked through the town "Spooksville is kind of peaceful at night well that's when you're not being chased by vampires zombies and other ,what was it that watch called it oh yeah supernatural phenomena" Sally thought to herself.

As she walked all that Sally or anyone else for that matter could hear was her footsteps. Above her a clocked figure looked down on the street. In the darkness of the alleys something stirred.

Sally stopped the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; she would give the sense that she had developed a name if she ever had time as usually the impending danger factor wouldn't give her a chance to give it a name.

Two men stepped out from the darkness in front of her bearing knives , she turned to run only to be stopped by a third man a classic mugging Sally thought not had one of them in town in a long while. "Give us yer purse an' no one gets hurt" He snarled. Sally lent back clutching her purse; it was new no way some brute would go rummaging through it. The man began to smile "well then someone's gunna get hurt then" He growled

"My thoughts on the matter exactly" said a man in a purple hood and cloak who appeared to have just materialised behind the brute. The thug turned in time to receive a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the jaw. The brute crumpled into the floor. The two other men began to step forwards. The hooded man moved around sally before purple flames enveloped his hands when the flames dissipated two short hand axes remained. The man ducked the first blows from the men before disarming them with a flick of his hands. He dropped the hand axes before kicking both men in the knees, breaking them. He turned and looked at Sally "Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes I'm fine" Sally replied before she could ask any of the burning questions she had for him a purple flame enveloped him and he was gone.

The next day Sally and Watch were walking to school. Sally was reaching the end of her story regarding her exploits last night. "He just disappeared" she said stepping into the road. Watch looked at her "It sounds rather far-fetched Sally!" He shouted "What?" She replied stamping her feet then she heard the engine. She turned to see the truck heading towards her.

She saw a purple flash in the corner of eye. She felt hands on her back and the next thing she knew she was at the curb. Watch helped her to her feet "you ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine wait watch the guy "she said; she looked over to see a figure in a purple cape was sprawled in the road his leg at an awkward angle.

He woke up on a table with Sally and Watch staring down at him Watch looked at Sally and pulled her over. "Sally his bone structure is extraordinary he only snapped his leg out of socket he should have broken every bone in his body" Watch rambled. Sally turned to look at the man on the table he snapped his leg back into socket he sat up rubbing his leg.

"Thank you in return for you helping I will answer any of your questions" He said looking at them.

Although Watch had a lot of question by the look on Sally's face he should keep quite so he did. "Ok" Sally said "Who or what are you?" She asked

"I am a guardian kind of like a guardian angel but without the angel part" He answered

"What's that?" Sally countered

"We are a group which every couple of thousand years are given a charge we have to make sure that charge doesn't die of unnatural causes" He said

"So I'm your charge?" Sally questioned

"Yes" He answered at this point Watch had one question he needed to know.

"When you were hit by that truck you should have broken every bone in your body or died but you didn't why not?" Watched asked

"Well I am mortal like you and Sally however I has a very high bone density so they don't brake easily and a very high healing factor so I can recover from pretty much any wound if needs be" He answered "I must leave now but Sally while I can protect you be careful none the less if you risk your life too many times the council may see fit to remove my protection of you" The guardian stated rather seriously before being enveloped in flames and disappearing.

Three Days later

Sally was running down the street three vampires chasing after her. The guardian appeared in front of her. "Sally behind me!" The guardian shouted. Sally hurried behind him. He turned to face the vampires two short daggers appeared in his hands. He went to kick the closest vampire, who dodged the kick after several minutes at failed attempts to land a hit on the vampires who had some insistence on dodging


End file.
